Forgotten Child
by ForestKarma
Summary: What if Tomoe and Kenshin had a child that Kenshin never knew about? Is she fated to walk the same tragic path as her father? What happens when she meets him? Kenshin/Kaoru, OC/?, Misao/Aoshi, Megumi/Sano
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everybody. I know, I know, for those of you who do know me, I come out with a new fic every week. But, I do plan on finishing all of them, and this will be the last one I start for a while. Anyway, I write Inuyasha fics too, and I will be focusing on this fic, Untold, Problems, and The Meaning of Truth. So, this fic is a little strange, and the focus is not as much on romance as my other ones. But there still will be romance. Don't worry. Anyway, for this story to work, I had to screw with the storyline a little bit. Please read the little important note or you probably won't get it or you'll complain that I don't know my Kenshin history.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE! READ OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Here's the deal. Well Kenshin and Tomoe were pretending to be married, Kenshin had to leave on a mission. He was gone the better part of a year, and Tomoe was left alone. This happens after they became a couple. Not a fake couple, but a real couple. Then, Kenshin comes back, and the Samurai X story ends as it does in the anime version. This story takes place sixteen years after the revolution ends, about six years after the battle with Shishio. I haven't seen anything that happens after that battle, so I'm making it all up. The first part of the story takes place during the revolution, and then the story skips forward periodically throughout this story. At the end, we've reached the point where most of the story takes place, sixteen years after the revolution. Damn, that was a long note. Sorry I screwed up the history.  
  
WARNING: This is a tad violent.  
  
*Dislcaimer* You think I own Kenshin? I laugh at you. Ha ha ha!  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets  
  
_The woman's dark hair was loose, and hung down to frame her face. She walked slowly through the dark hills. He would be back soon, she knew. She had been lucky he was gone so long. However, it was very important she do this.  
  
A small gurgle errupted from the bundle below him, reminding her of what she was doing. She looked down at the baby, a little girl. The baby had short red hair and big purple eyes... She looks like his father, she thought. But he must never know of her existence. And she must never know of his. She will never know who her father was. Some day, I will return for her. Someday. For now, farewell, my child, my baby, my love...   
  
_Seven years later...   
  
We're under attack! Someone's here! Quick! Barricade the doors! cried a man with a long, dark ponytail.  
  
What's happening? cried a young woman.  
  
I don't know, but we've got to make sure they don't get inside.  
  
A small red-haired girl walked into the hall. Ishi-sama, what's happening?  
  
It's nothing, baby girl. Don't worry, my little Shika-chan. It's just some bad people who want to hurt your mommy and daddy, Ishi, the dark-haired man, said, looking down into the big purple eyes of the little girl he thought of as his daughter. He knew she thought of them as her parents, even though she still called them both by their first names with the -sama suffix. She knew what her real parent's names were, but she didn't even remember them. After all, she had come to live with Ishi and his wife two weeks after she was born.  
  
Ishi! We need to get the others inside!  
  
They won't make it, said Ishi, looking into the deep green eyes of his wife, Tokie.  
  
Suddenly there were sounds of screaming and slashing. Ishi grabbed Shika and ran into another room, pushing Tokie before him. Suddenly, the front door was crushed in, and several men ran inside. Ishi handed a terrified Shika to his wife, drawing his sword.  
  
The men ran inside and grinned. Hello there, Ishi. Nice to see you again, said the leader.  
  
Ishi was frozen in his place. The man he was looking at was an old aly of his. They had fought together for the Shogunate. But... the men with him... they had been Imperialists. Suddenly, Ishi understood. he hissed. You are a traitor, a horrible traitor, Mori. I won't forgive you for this. And if you try to hurt my family, I'll kill you.  
  
Ah, yes, Mori said. Your family. Your wife's pretty as I remember. And a little girl, too. Well, there are too many children in the world anyway.  
  
Please, Mori. Just leave. All I want is to protect my family. The revolution is over. There is no reason to do this. Just leave, please.  
  
Sorry, buddy. But you all have to die. And with that, he attacked. Mori was a very skilled swordsman, but Ishi was better. His moves were fluid, his sword faster, his strikes cleaner.   
  
Tokie had fainted on the floor, but Shika was watching her surogate father with excitement and pride. He was amazing! And he was wining!   
  
Mori too knew he was loosing the battle. He whipped a quick nod at one of his men, and the man knew what to do. With a loud better cry, he charged toward the place where Shika and Tokie were on the floor.  
  
Ishi gasped and turned to run toward his helpless family. Suddenly he stopped with a loud gasp as Mori rammed his sword through Ishi's chest. Ishi gasped, choked, blood dripping from his mouth. He collapsed to the floor, right in front of Shika.  
  
Mori's man quickly ran his sword through Tokie as well.  
  
You idiot! cried Mori. You weren't supposed to kill the woman! You guys are fools.  
  
Uh, sorry Mori, the man said stupidly.  
  


***  


  
_'_Shika looked down at her dead family in terror_. _It was so dirty... Her father was winning, and now... Now he was dead._ I'm all alone now, _Shika thought. _The only people I ever loved are gone. And I'm going to die too. I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do. No one will come to save me, to avenge me. Ishi-sama gave me a few lessons with a sword, but I don't know anything. I can't defeat them. But... it doesn't matter. _Shika felt her anger boiling. _I will stop them. I won't let them get away with this. This feeling... flowing through me... I can harnass it, use it. Something, something is happening to me... What's happening?!  
  
_

***  


  
Mori said with annoyance. Anyway, get rid of that... he stopped. The others turned to look at Shika, who was kneeling on the floor, looking down at her dead family, her red hair covering her eyes.   
  
The little girl's hand was resting on the hilt of her father's sword. It clenched on the hilt, and the little girl looked up.  
  
The men all gasped. Her deep purple eyes had changed. They had been replaced with a cold amber. It was like looking into the pitiless gaze of a jaguar.   
  
K-k-kill her! cried Mori.  
  
One of the men ran forward, but he screamed as Shika thrust the sword quickly through her chest. She had not known she possessed such strength.  
  
The other men moved forward together, but she was too fast. She moved like a wraith among them, slicing at the speed of a phantom... or a god. After a few instants, only Mori remained.  
  
What, what are you, brat? he gasped.  
  
Shika did not respond. Her body slipped easily into a fighting stance. She did not know how she knew what to do... Her body was on autopiolet. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that this was wrong, but that part of her was already burried.  
  
Mori raised his sword, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. Shika ran at him and slid her sword quickly across his midsection. He gasped and slid to the floor. There was blood everywhere. You... aren't human... Mori choked out the words... And then he was silent.  
  
They were all dead...  
  
Shika stared at them, her hatred still burning... And then, suddenly, it was all gone. Vanished. Shika gasped and dropped the sword. It clattered to the floor. What, what have I done? She sunk limply to the floor, her eyes welling up with tears. And then she cried...  


  


Nine years later...  
  
You can't escape now. Four men had surrounded the sixteen year old girl. Shika's red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her face was a blank mask. She placed a hand on her sword.   
  
You cannot win, she said softly, coldly. Give up and I won't hurt you.  
  
Shut up! The men charged her, but she moved among them easily. They were all dead in a matter of seconds. Their blood had not even splattered on her clothes. Much too easy... She didn't like killing the innoncent, only corrupt Imperialists, but she had to protect herself. Maybe someday she could rest peacefully, but now...  
  
She didn't really want to be a killer, but it wasn't like it had been her choice. This was the life she was destined to live. Her surogate parents would not be pleased, but she was doing this for them. She was doing this to avenge them, and to clean the world of its filth. Sometimes, she thought about what her real parents must have been like. They probably would not have been pleased either...  
  


***  
  


He's adorable! cried Kaoru, cradling the tiny baby.  
  
Let me hold my son, Sanosuke said with excitement. He reached out his hands to take the baby from Kaoru. Megumi had insisted on holding him for about a half hour, and then she had fallen asleep. Labor was tiring, after all.  
  
Kaoru watched with excitement the small baby, and then glanced over at Kenshin. He was standing by the window, staring into nothingness. Over the past few weeks, he had been unusually quiet and withdrawn, and Kaoru couldn't get him to talk to her about it. It was ridiculous, really. They had been such good friends for so long... Why wouldn't he talk to her?  
  
Kaoru looked back to Sano, holding little Sage in his arms. She was happy for Megumi and Sano. Finally, the two of them had gotten over their issues and gotten married. Now, they had a child. She was happy for them, but... She wished that she could have a baby too... She wondered if she would ever be with man she loved... With Kenshin.  
  
That's it. Tonight, she thought, I'm asking him what's wrong.  
  


***  
  


  
  
  
  
Kenshin. Stop ignoring me.  
  
  
  
Kenshin... KENSHIN!  
  
Kenshin had finally responded, and turned to look at her.  
  
Kenshin. We've been friends for years. Tell me what's wrong. I deserve to know.  
  
It isn't anything important, that it is not.  
  
Kaoru said with a sigh. You can't hide it from me, you know you can't.  
  
Kenshin looked at her for a moment. Okay, here goes. Sometime in the past five years, a strange girl appeared. She's going around killing Imperialists thought to be corrupt.  
  
  
  
She's very young, but she's supposedly an amazing swordsman. She's like one of the manslayers from the revolution. She moves like a phantom, fights like a demon. They're calling her... The second Battousai.  
  


***  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long, but I have had pneumonia, so I haven't really been able to write. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!  
  
*Disclaimer* If I owned Kenshin..... mmmmmmm.... let's just say I wouldn't be writing stories about him.   
  
_______________  
  
The sun was sinking below the horizon, and Misao paused to watch the bright colors thrown across the sky. Then she turned back to the dinner she was preparing. Aoshi would be getting home soon.   
  
Misao sighed as she thought of him. They had been living in the same house for several years, and Misao had no idea what their relationship really was. Sometimes Aoshi was open and loving (she blushed when she thought about his kisses), but at other times he was cold and they hardly even spoke. No matter what happened, she always felt that he was never completely with her.  
  
She heard the door open, knowing that he was home. She listened with affection to his soft footsteps. He entered the kitchen, a small smile on his face.  
  
What's going on? Misao asked, smiling not just because he was smiling, but because merely his presense made her happy. You look happy.  
  
I've just sent a letter, Aoshi said.  
  
To whom?  
  
Himura and his friends.  
  
At this Misao brightened even more. Really? What'd you say?  
  
I asked them to come visit.  
  
Really?! Oh, I'm so excited! She certainly looked it. She was surprised, too. After all, it was unusual for Aoshi to do anything like that. Since the battle with Shishio, Misao and Aoshi had seen Kenshin, Kaoru, and the others about seven times, which was not enough in anyone's mind.  
  
Well, I was kind of hoping they would be coming for a certain occasion, Aoshi continued, his expression strange and slightly embarassed.  
  
Huh? What occasion?  
  
Aoshi took a deep breath, exhaled, and then smiled. Misao stared at him, very confused about what was going on.   
  
Aoshi leaned forward and their lips met. They had kissed before, but nothing like this. Aoshi kissed her gently at first, but it built quickly into an explosion of emotion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Misao, will you marry me?   
  


***  
  


Kenshin! Yahiko! Come here! We've got a letter from Aoshi! They want us to come visit! Yahiko ran into the room. While Kenshin had changed very little over the past six years, Yahiko had transformed. He was taller now, about Kenshin's height, and very handsome. His sword skills had also improved drastically. He was probably better than Kaoru now, although neither of them mentioned it.  
  
A letter from Aoshi?! Yahiko cried. They want us to visit! Awesome!  
  
Where's Kenshin? asked Kaoru.  
  
He was in the dojo, just kinda staring out the window. Yahiko paused. He's been doing that a lot now.  
  
Kaoru knew that he had. Even though he had told her about the so-called Second Battousai, they had not spoken more on the matter and Kenshin had remained rather withdrawn.   
  
Kaoru walked down the hall and into the dojo. She froze in the doorway. Kenshin's eyes seemed to be glowing with an almost green light, and he was studying his reverse-blade sword intently.  
  
she said softly.   
  
He looked up with a soft smile.   
  
We, uh, just got a letter from Aoshi, inviting us to come to Kyoto.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened for an instant and then narrowed. The town north of there was the last place.  
  
Huh? The last place what? Kaoru was very confused.  
  
The last place the assassin struck.  
  
Oh, well, I'm writing back to say we're coming.  
  
Kenshin said.  
  


***  
  


Shinka walked along the road. Up ahead she could see the city. For as long as she could remember, she had always felt drawn to it. Perhaps her real parents had some connection to it. Or perhaps not. Either way she felt drawn to it. She would have to go there again, even though she might not find what it was she sought. What she sought she did not know, but she had no choice but to go there. To Kyoto.  
  


***  


The train pulled into the station. Aoshi and Misao were standing on the platform, smiling. When the train stopped, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi (holding Sage) got off. She had gotten her assistant, a girl named Perrie, to take over her duties as a doctor so she could go on the trip.   
  
Sanosuke leaped off the train, shuddering in fear. I still don't get how those big teapots can move! he cried.  
  
You baka, Megumi said with a sweet smile to her husband.  
  
Misao! Aoshi! It's so good to see you guys! Kaoru cried.  
  
Yeah, it's been way too long! Misao said with a grin.  
  
Are you still giving sword lessons, Aoshi? asked Yahiko.  
  
the tall man responded. How have you been? And you, Himura?  
  
Kenshin said. It is good to see you two again.  
  
We have an announcement to make, Misao said, eager to get out the news. We're getting married!   
  
Everyone stared at them for a moment, then rushed forward to congratulate them. Kenshin smiled and wished them luck, and no one except Aoshi noticed that his mind was elsewhere.  
  


***  


The next day, Kenshin said he wanted to visit a grave and left early in the morning. He seemed reluctant to say more and Kaoru didn't ask whose grave it was. She decided to take a walk and see the streets of Kyoto once more. Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi were going to go out, but Kaoru decided she wanted to do a little exploring on her own.  
  
She walked through the markets and bought a few things, then wandered aimlessly. At one point, she realized that the area she was in was almost completely deserted-and she was lost.  
  
Up ahead, she saw a figure wearing a large hat (like Kenshin wore to shield his face from view in Samurai X) and a cloak. She was about to call out, when suddenly several men surrounded the figure.  
  
Hello there, said one of the men with a sneer. Glad you decided to walk this way. But you see, this is our ally. But we don't want any trouble. Give us some money and we'll let you go.  
  
Kaoru was about to step forward and help the traveler, when he spoke is a soft voice. The street belongs to no one. Let me pass and I will cause you no harm.   
  
The voice surprised her. It was very familiar, somehow, yet it was cold, and for some reason sent a shiver up her spine. She quickly pressed her back against the wall so she wouldn't be spotted and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Do _us_ harm? one of the men said, but he looked slightly shaken. I don't think so. Come on guys, let's get this dude!  
  
The men rushed forward- but the figure disappeared. Kaoru blinked. _Huh? What's going on?!_ Suddenly the figure reappeared behind the men, striking two of them in the back of the neck with a sharp kick. They fell forward.  
  
Kaoru realized the figure hadn't disappeared. He was just so fast that he had been able to get behind them. In fact, he was incredible. Almost as fast as Kenshin. Kaoru watched in amazement as the man easily took the criminals out. He moved with incredible speed, and his martial arts were amazing. As his cloak swung around his body, she saw that a sheathed sword hung at his side. In a matter of seconds, all of the men lay on the ground, unconscious.   
  
Kaoru was so intent on the figure that she didn't notice the man who snuck up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed in surprise and fear, and the figure looked up sharply. He moved with god-like speed and knocked the man out. Her assailant sunk to the ground.  
  
Thank you, Kaoru said softly. The man turned to look at her, and Kaoru gasped in surprise. It was not a man, but a woman, perhaps the most beautiful woman Kaoru had ever seen. But that was not what surprised her most. The large purple eyes and unusual hair were almost identical to Kenshin's. She looked to be about sixteen, but something about her bespoke a maturity beyond her years.  
  
Something wrong? the girl asked, noticing Kaoru's shocked expression.  
  
Er, no, um, I'm Kaoru.  
  
I am Shinka. You should not walk here. It is dangerous. You should be more careful and stay out of these alleyways. Shinka turned to walk away.  
  
Everything inside Kaoru screamed that she should not let this mysterious girl walk off. Whether or not she was connected to Kenshin was uncertain, but there was something about her. Wait! Do you live in Kyoto?  
  
Shinka paused and turned around. No, I am just passing through. Why?  
  
Where are you staying?  
  
I don't know yet.  
  
Well, um, as thanks for saving me, why don't you come stay with us?  
  
I do not want to burden you, Shinka said.  
  
It would not be a burden-It'd make me happy! Kaoru responded.  
  
Shinka said, almost as if the word was foreign to her.  
  


***  
  


Shinka's serene face did not reveal her surprise. This girl did not even know her, nor anything about her. And yet, she was willing to welcome her into her home. Common sense told Shinka to refuse, but then again, she thought, why not? It is simply a place to stay. she said.  
  
Kaoru's face lit up. _She sure looks happy. To think that one can be made happy so easily._  
  
Come on, it's just this way, I think. It'll be fun.   
  
Shinka was nor sure whether this could be but she was not going to complain about a bed to sleep in.  
  
When they got back to Aoshi and Misao's house, no one was home. Sit down, I'll make you a cup of tea, Kaoru said cheerfully.   
  
Do not trouble yourself.  
  
It's really nothing. I want to. Kaoru walked into the kitchen, thinking about how this girl reminded her of Kenshin. She was not silly and funny like Kenshin, but her quiet grace and serious nature reminded her of the more serious Kenshin she had seen a lot of lately. Who _was_ this girl? And why was she in Kyoto?  
  


***  


Kaoru served the tea and asked Shinka to sit down. She had been studying a kodachi that was hung on the wall.   
  
Kaoru sat down beside her and the two sat in silence.   
  
So, what are you doing in Kyoto? Kaoru asked.  
  
Wandering. I do a lot of that.  
  
Kaoru could not help but be reminded of the fact that Kenshin had been a wanderer. Suddenly, the door opened, and many happy voices could be heard.   
  
Shinka sat up stifly. It's alright, Kaoru said. Those are my friends.  
  
Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and Kenshin walked into the room, all talking rather happily and smiling. They all stopped both when they saw Shinka. Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi all stared in surprise, but Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Guys, I'd like you to meet Shinka. She saved me in an alley today, and I invited her to stay with us. I know there's plenty of room.  
  
Shinka was staring at Kenshin with slightly wider-than-usual eyes. I am glad to meet you all, she said softly.  
  
Well it's great to meet you too! cried Misao. I'm Misao, and this is my fiance Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi said. His quick mind, meanwhile, was churning behind his calm face. Was this girl related to Kenshin? She looked so much like him, but in all his years of knowing Kenshin and before that being a member of the Oniwaban, he had never heard a whisper about Kenshin having any living relatives, and he certainly wasn't acting like he knew her.  
  
This is Yahiko, my first apprentice in the Kamiya Kasshin stlyle, Kaoru said.  
  
Uh, hi, said Yahiko. Yahiko was staring at Shinka, not just because she looked like Kenshin, but because Yahiko had never seen so beautiful a girl in his entire life.  
  
And this is Sanosuke and his wife Megumi. This is there child, Sage.  
  
Megumi said.  
  
said Sano. You sure look like our Kenshin, he added.  
  
As you've no doubt guessed, this is Kenshin.  
  
Nice to meet you, Kenshin said.  
  
Are you two related? asked Misao. You really do look alike.  
  
Kenshin said. It must be coincidence.  
  


***  
  


Kenshin felt as though he were encased in ice. Everything around him seemed blurry, and the whole world looked unreal and strange. This girl looked like him, there was no doubt, but she also looked like someone else. The slant of her face, the shape of her eyes, the curve of her lips. They all looked exactly the same as someone who was dead. Kenshin had worked very hard to accept that death. Now, this girl appeared. She looked like him. But she also looked like Tomoe.  
  
_____________  
Well, what'd you think? Remember to review. I'll try to update soon, but I'm REALLY BUSY. Sorry about this chapter. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it too.  
  
Reviewer Respones:  
**Tomoe (evil_assassin@hotmail.com):  
Sorry this took a while, but I hope you still love it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.  
  
Kitty: I updated! But it did take a while. I don't really know of any other fics like this, but I don't know. I'll be on the lookout, though.   
  
SailorLoneStar: I'm so glad you love the idea. Hope you loked this chapter. And try to see Inuyasha ASAP, it's an AWESOME anime!** nonymous  
**FranceGamble: Now the next chapter's there. Sorry this took so long, but I have been really sick. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Shunu No Miko: Hope you like this chapter. It didn't turn out perfect, but I'm trying. Next chappie, several people are going to go digging into Kenshin and Shinka's past, trying to find some answers.  
  
Emerald: Hope it's still interesting! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you like the new chapter?**  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long! I've been sooooo busy! Anyway, here we go.  
  
My Note: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND! Anyway, sorry, but I made a mistake in the first chapter. Shinka does NOT know her parents' names. She only knows that Ishi and his wife were NOT her parents. Sorry about that!  
  
Chapter 3: Buried Secrets  
  
Dinner was strangely subdued. Misao was chattering away, of course, a wide smile on her face. Aoshi was watching his finace with a small smile, but his mind was still churning. They didn't know each other... At least they _said_ they didn't, but exactly what was going on he wasn't sure.   
  
So, Shinka, what are you doing in town? he asked softly.  
  
she answered. I have no home, so I am simply wandering.  
  
I see you carry a sword, he said, and everyone realized how much Shinka really was like Kenshin.   
  
It is for self-defense. I am a swordsman, or woman, I suppose, yes, and since I am a young woman travelling alone, I need some way to protect myself.  
  
Kaoru wondered how a women who could fight the way Shinka could needed a sword to simply protect' herself. I don't mean to pry, Kaoru said quietly, But may I ask where your family is?  
  
They're dead, she said flatly.  
  
Everyone glanced at her, then at Kenshin.  
  
What were your parents' names? Kenshin asked softly.  
  
Gizaka Ishi and Tokie, she answered without hesitation. She had decided that she would always give her foster partent's names in response to this question.  
  
To Yahiko, Misao, Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru, the name meant nothing, but Kenshi and Aoshi recognized it instantly... Gizaka Ishi... An important member of the Shogunate who had refused the high government positions offered to him. A master of Fukori Onri swordtechnique.   
  
_He was killed by his old ally Mori,_ Kenshin thought sadly, _While protecting his family.  
  
After he died his wife was killed,_ Aoshi thought with a frown. _And his daughter disappered... Mori and all his men were found slaughtered._  
  
_But..._ Kenshin reasoned to himself, _No one in the Gizaka family had purple eyes, or red hair... And rumor had it his daughter was adopted, but he had never confirmed these rumors_.  
  
I'm so sorry, Kaoru said softly, About your parents being killed. Mine died too, my mom when I was a little girl and my father when I was a little older... He died in war, far from here.  
  
I'm sorry too, Sano said. Most of us here have lost people who are important to us, and we know how much that hurts.  
  
Yes, my family is missing, and has been for many years, Megumi said.  
  
Thank you, everyone, I'm.. sorry, Shinka said softly. Now... May I ask a question of you, Kenshin?  
  
  
  
Why do you carry a sword?  
  
Kenshin pulled his sword up and then put his hand on the handle. He pulled the blade out slightly.  
  
Shinka stiffened as he reached for his sword... Then her eyes widened. A reverse-blade sword?  
  
Yes, long ago... I swore I would never kill anyone, ever again.  
  
Kenshin is so cool, Yahiko said, still admiring the older swordsman greatly.  
  
I see... Shinka whispered.   
  
***  
  
The wind blew through the trees, the sky dark and brooding. Shinka stood on the porch, looking out into the dark sky. _Kenshin... Kenshin and his reverse-blade sword... Kenshin... Kenshin... Who is he? Why does he look like me?_ _Why doesn't he kill? He said kill so that means he's killed before... Who is he? Why doesn't he kill? I kill... I will not kill anyone while I am here, to honor him... Even though there are dirty Imperialists here who deserve death... But this Kenshin... He is not normal... He is a truly good man, but he carries a terrible pain on his heart...  
  
_ said a soft voice.  
  
She turned to see Kenshin standing a few feet away from her. she whispered.  
  
What is troubling you? he asked softly.  
  
Nothing... It's just... You're different from anyone I've ever met... Very different... I don't think I understand you...  
  
Kenshin smiled. Many people say that, that they do.  
  
That they do? I suppose... The wind whispered through the trees.  
  
***  
Um, Kenshin? Can I come in? Kaoru said softly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru slipped inside and closed the door. Ummmm, Kenshin? There's something I wanted to tell you.  
  
What in the world is troubling you, Miss Kaoru?  
  
It's Shinka. She protected me when I first met her. She fought with extreme skill... It sort of reminded me of you. She's... Not some average young girl.  
  
I know.  
  
Do you know who she is?  
  
No, I was not lying when I said we do not know each other. I knew of her parents, however.  
  
Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin explained to Kaoru what had happened to Gizaka Ishi and his wife.  
  
That's... that's horrible! cried Kaoru when he had finished. But who could have killed this Mori guy?  
  
No idea, Kenshin said firmly, hiding his own speculations, and the fact that he knew of no one in the Gizaka family with red hair or purple eyes. But then again, Gizaka was not planning on training his daughter. This he knew... So she couldn't possibly have the strength to defeat all those skilled swordsmen. It just wasn't possible.  
  
Kaoru saw that he was preoccupied with his thoughts, so she told him goodnight and went sadly back to her room.  
  
Kenshin allowed his mind to wander to the other confusing aspect of Shinka's looks... How much she looked like Tomoe... Was it possible that Shinka was somehow related to the Yukishiro (spelling?) family? Not likely. Who was she? Was she really Gizaka's daughter? Somehow he didn't think so, but who else could she be?  
  
***  
  
Aoshi, _where_ are you going? Misao said.   
  
Huh? Uh, nowhere.  
  
Oh, yes you are! We've got a wedding to plan and guests in the house and... You're going to try to find out information on Shinka, aren't you?  
  
Aoshi was surprised by Misao's sharpness. Then he smiled. Let's go, he said.  
  
***  
  
Sano and Yahiko were walking down the street, side by side, watching the people all around them.  
  
It's not like we're going to find out anything, Yahiko said.  
  
Hey, I didn't say YOU had to come, you insisted. I just feel like walking around and thinking.  
  
Yahiko said. Shouldn't you be with your wife anyway?  
  
It's okay, my little fox understands these things.  
  
Yahiko shook his head in annoyance.  
  
***  
  
Megumi, Kaoru, and Shinka were sitting quietly together, eating breakfast. Where is everybody? Megumi asked.  
  
They're out, doing whatever. Say... Shinka, would you like to come see the sights of Kyoto with us?  
  
Shinka said with a strange smile.  
  
***  
Kenshin was walking along the street, alone, wondering, wondering who Shinka was... A wanderer who was like him.. He could see the goodness in her... But there was pain also...   
  
He was not sure where he was going. He was just walking... wandering... He didn't feel much like talking to anyone. Besides, he had more pressing concerns. The second Battousai was still out there... But who was the second Battousai? So many unanswered questions.... He was going to have to find some answers.  
  
***  
  
This is it, Aoshi said.   
  
They were standing outside a small building in a rather decrepit part of town. He had already sent out messangers to check the old Oniwaban spy and information lines for thinks about Gizaka Shinka, and her relationship to Gizaka Ishi and Himura Kenshin.   
  
Aoshi stepped forward and wrapped on the rotting wood door. It's me, Aoshi said softly.   
  
Come in, Aoshi-dono.  
  
Aoshi leaned forward and opened the door to reveal a small, neat, seemingly innocuous room. Aoshi and Misao both knew its walls and cupboards were jammed full of secrets... In one form or another. Misao had never known old Koishiba, but Aoshi had been good friends with him. He knew so many secrets, that he had had to go into hiding after the Bakumatsu... His continued exhistance was a threat to just about everyone involved in the Bakumatsu. He knew more secrets than anyone alive.  
  
How are you doing, Koshiba-dono? Aoshi asked as he stepped inside, Misao beside him.  
  
The old man was sitting in a chair, reading an old, dusty book, an eyepatch covering the left eye he had lost years before the Bakumatsu.  
  
The same as always, Aoshi-dono. And you and Misao-dono?  
  
We're well. Anyway, I came to ask you a few questions about someone named Gizaka Shinka. Koshiba always liked it when people came straight to the point.  
  
I see... Ishi's daughter?  
  
Then she _is_ his daughter? Aoshi asked.  
  
Koshiba chuckled his old, dry, laugh. Of course not. Come, Aoshi-dono, Misao-dono, sit down.  
  
They sat in two chairs across from the old man. Now, tell me why you want to know about Gizaka Shinka.  
  
She's staying with us, Misao supplied helpfully.  
  
Koshiba raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, as if he did not already know this, which of course he did. Ahhhh, her and Himura Kenshin, yes?  
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed. Yes. What is their connection?  
  
Koshiba looked at Aoshi carefully. I do not know. Gizaka Ishi's daughter was adopted, given to him by a friend who could not raise her child for one reason or other. However, to this day, no one knows who the women was. I do know she planned to retrieve her daughter, so it can be assumed she died a short time afterward.  
  
Aoshi's eyes raised. It was extremely unusal for Koshiba to not know something. I see... Anything else I should know about her?  
  
Koshiba considered a moment. She is suspected to be the second Battousai, but there is no proof. Whoever the second Battousai is covers their tracks much better than the first one did- But then again, Himura was involved in a war, and others had to know of his actions- his superiors and comrades, mainly. Anyway, I wouldn't throw that idea around, but I don't need to tell you that, Aoshi-dono. You should go now.  
  
Aoshi knew he would get no more out of the old man, so she rose to leave, as did Misao.  
  
***  
  
Sano and Yahiko walked back into the house, annoyed that there search had been almost fruitless. All they had managed to dig up was one interesting fact on Kenshin. Two years into the Bakumatsu, Kenshin had left Kyoto to go to an unknown location. When he returned, he was no longer the Ishin Shishi's main assassin. But that was it... It had been a very useless day so far.   
  
***  
  
Megumi, Shinka, and Kaoru were sitting around a table at the Ohagi Inn. (Anyone recognize the name?)  
  
Shinka, you have a very attractive face, Megumi was saying. Shinka was smiling faintly. No one had ever said anything like that before.  
  
Say, where's the landlady? one of the waitresses said as she walked by.  
  
Okami-san's in back, another said in response. (anyone recognize that name?)  
  
Shinka's ears filtered the background noise as she listened to Megumi and Kaoru. Both were warm and kind to her, but she sensed that they suspected her of something- probably lying about her sword or her family.  
  
Oh there you are Okami-san!  
  
Now Yanui-san, you know how busy I am and I- oh goodness gracious me!  
  
Shinka, Megumi, and Kaoru looked at the old land lady in surprise as they realized she was staring at Shinka.  
  
Is something wrong? Shinka asked.  
  
No, nothing at all, dear, Okami said as she continued to stare at the girl's face. It's just... You look exactly like someone I knew, long ago.  
  
Who's that? Shinka said carefully.  
  
Oh, during the Bakumatsu. Katsura was looking after-  
  
Kaoru asked. The Katsura? Kogoro Katsura? He was staying here?  
  
Oh yes dear, and he was looking after a young boy- fourteen or fifteen he was. Now, what was his name again? Oh, that's right. Himura. You wouldn't happen to be related to anyone named Himura, would you?  
  
Shinka said, her brow furrowed slightly. But I've been told that before.  
  
Oh, I see, well that's a pity. I've always wondered what happened to that boy. He was always kind, but he was so serious, so cold. So quiet, so alone. I did worry about him. But I haven't seen him since the Ishin Shishi, Katsura, Himura, and that girl fled Kyoto. And then-  
  
Okami-san! Are you coming?  
  
Yes, yes dear. Well, it's good to meet you three. Let me know if you need anything.  
  
Wait, Okami-san! Kaoru cried. If you want to see... Himura Kenshin... If you want to see him, I know where he is. I'll have him come here tommorrow.  
  
Okami said. That's, that's wonderful! I would so love to see him again.  
  
The table was silent. Each women was in her own thoughts.  
  
_Who is this Himura Kenshin? Why does his name always seem to come up? Why was he here? Why was he with Katsura? With the Ishin Shishi? Is he one of the people I hate?... Am I related to him?... _Shinka was utterly confused.  
  
Kaoru's mind was spinning with just as many questions. _Kenshin was here with Katsura? Kenshin left here? Why? With_ what_ woman? And is he related to Shinka? Who _is_ Shinka?  
  
_Megumi could not help asking herself similar question. _Who is Shinka? Is she related to Ken-san? What does my husband know about this? Why did Kenshin leave here and never return? And with what woman?'_  
  
The rest of lunch was strangely silent. The three women agreed to go home, but Kaoru said she would be along shortly and that they should go ahead without her. After Shinka and Megumi were gone, Kaoru went looking for Okami. Excuse me, Okami-san. Can I talk to you a moment?  
  
Certainly dear.  
  
What more can you tell me about... About Himura?  
  
He was a very gentle boy, but he seemed to carry a great sadness in his heart, I think. And there was something else about him. The other Ishin Shishi showed a strange emotion toward him... Fear. I saw him get angry a few times, and his hand would go to his sword, and everyone would back off. Strange it was indeed.  
  
Kaoru's heart ached. She felt so bad for the young Kenshin whom she knew killed in the service of the Ishin Shishi. And she knew why the others were afraid of him... And you say he left. Why?  
  
There was great confusion. I don't really know what happened, but he left to go into hiding, I believe.  
  
And who was this... woman?  
  
Okami was so caught up in her memories that she didn't notice Kaoru's nervous tone. Himura brought her in one night. She was drunk and her clothes bloodsplattered. Then I gave her a job, and she left with the others. I think she and Himura left together, but I'm not sure. Tomoe was her name.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes, and then opened them, preparing to ask what hurt her the most. Were they lovers?  
  
Not to my knowledge. They grew very close, however. She lifted some of the sadness from his eyes.  
  
I see. And, just one more question, so sorry about all this. Where did they go?  
  
I don't really know, but I did hear rumors several years later that young Himura had gone to Osaka, but that's all I know. (I _think_ that's where Tomoe and Kenshin went. *sweatdrops*)  
  
Kaoru left after promising to bring him back. Her mind was reeling for a moment, but then she zeroed in on something and couldn't get it out of her head. Why had Kenshin stopped being an assassin? And what was he like when he was Battousai? Kaoru had never thought about it much, she realized. During the fights with Jinei and Saito, Kaoru had seen Battousai resurface inside Kenshin. However.... He was angry, and always fighting. What was Battousai like when he wasn't fighting? Either way, later she would go to Osaka, even though she knew in her heart it wasn't any of her business, and that she probably wouldn't like what she found.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin walked slowly up the door, and knocked. A women appeared in the doorway, her pretty teal eyes glimmering and her deep black hair shining. May I help you? she asked kindly.  
  
I was wondering if I could talk to someone, if he's at home. Gizaka Makie.  
  
_________________________  
Well, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope nobody found out too much in one chapter, but if you think about it they learned very little. Aoshi just learned that Shinka wasn't Gizaka's daughter, and Kaoru just learned a little about Kenshin as Battousai. And she learned he left for Osaka with a women. But that's it. Hope to see you next time. I won't take so much time to update, at least I HOPE I won't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
